El día de la iniciación
by chosey
Summary: Antes de atacar a los hombres de letras Abaddon decide jugar una pequeña visita.


Eran las 4 pm cuando la puerta de la habitación del hotel se abrió. Una pelirroja alta, vestida con una casaca de cuero y botas negras entró como si fuese dueña del lugar. Otra pelirroja con un vestido negro y tacones, ropa extremadamente cara para estar tirada en cama leyendo, la recibió con una mueca.

-¿Acaso has olvidado cómo tocar?

La recién llegada se extendió un brazo y depositó en la mesa una botella de vino.

-Oh venga Row, ¿ese es modo de recibir a una vieja amiga?

Rowena arrugó la nariz.

-Difícilmente te consideraría una vieja amiga, Abaddon.

Abaddon rodó los ojos.

-Aliada? Compañera de sexo? Llámalo como quieras...

-Qué quieres?- replicó la bruja algo molesta, la había interrumpido en lo mejor del libro.

-Acaso no puedo visitar?

-Nunca sin un motivo.

La demonio chasqueó la lengua. –Touché.- no esperó a que la otra se levantara y se sentó sobre la cama. –Estoy a punto de infiltrarme en los hombres de letras, este cuerpo que estoy poseyendo.- hizo una pausa para señalarse. –pronto será su iniciación junto a la de Henry Winchester.

Rowena cerró el libro y lo dejó delicadamente sobre las almohadas. Un remolino de posibilidades afloraba en su cabeza, habían estado queriendo traer abajo a los hombres de letras durante décadas. Había fracasado en Europa pero ahora se abría una nueva posibilidad.

-¿Qué tan pronto?

-Esta noche.- Abaddon previó lo que la otra iba a decir y negó con la cabeza, poniendo una mano sobre el muslo desnudo de la bruja. –No puedes venir.

Rowena soltó un resoplido indignado y se cruzó de brazos. –No iba a pedirlo.

La demonio soltó una carcajada. –Ambas sabemos que sí, tu odio por ellos es legendario y esta es una oportunidad demasiado buena para desaprovecharla.

La bruja hizo un puchero involuntario. –Te vas a llevar toda la maldita diversión. Yo soy quien tiene cuentas pendientes con ellos, yo soy quien debería reír mientras su sangre corre por mis manos y la luz escapa de sus patéticos ojos mortales.

-Y soy yo quien está de infiltrada. ¡Oh dios perdone si la dulce Josie hace algo malo!- dijo en una burla al carácter de la mujer que poseía. –No te pases de la raya, soy yo quien va a conquistarlos y destruirlos. Luego podemos ver lo demás.

-Eres tú quien vino a mí.

Las palabras de Rowena crearon un incómodo silencio entre ambas. No se debían nada mutuamente y sin embargo cada cierto tiempo terminaban atraídas la una a la otra bajo cualquier excusa.

-Sí, pensé que deberías saberlo. –sonrió.- sentir esos celos mientras yo los mato y tú no puedes acercarte.

-¡Cojuda!- Rowena apartó de un golpe su mano de su muslo. –Vienes a mis aposentos a burlarte de mí.

-Ay Row, siempre has sido un fosforito. En realidad venía a ofrecerte un trato pero si te pones así bien me puedo ir yendo…

Rowena puso los ojos en blanco. –Caballero del infierno tenía que ser.

-Así me quieres.

-No, en realidad no. ¿Pero qué puedo decir? Eres buena en la cama.

Abaddon se levantó y dio tres pasos hacia la puerta.

-Y el trato? Vaya, no te tomaba por aquellas que se dan por vencidas tan fácilmente.

-Puedo encontrar otra bruja que lo haga.

-Y sin embargo viniste a mí.- la bruja se levantó y caminó hacia ella, tomándola del hombro. –no vas a encontrar otra bruja que desee ver a esos desgraciados masacrados más que yo.

Abaddon volteó y la recorrió con la mirada. –A veces me pregunto cómo alguien tan pequeño puede contener tanta maldad. Luego recuerdo que eres tú y se me pasa.

-¿De nuevo? Que mis genes me odiasen no es de tu incumbencia. Además no decías nada de pequeñez cuando te tenía chillando mi nombre orgasmo tras orgasmo la otra noche.

-Y la demonio soy yo.

-Tú encárgate de la sangre, yo del sexo.

-Es un buen lema.

-Para nosotras lo es.- mientras hablaba se acercó a la mujer más alta y acercó sus labios a los de ella hasta estar a milímetros para luego apartarse.- Entonces, ¿me dirás de qué va este asuntillo?

Abaddon sonrió felinamente y retrocedió,

-No voy a saquear su santuario sola.

-Ah no?- los ojos de la bruja brillaron ante la posibilidad de poner sus manos sobre los libros y hechizos robados por los hombres de letras.

-Tú vas a acompañarme y lo vamos a hacer a mí modo.

-Te escucho.

Abaddon se acercó a la mesa y abrió la botella mientras Rowena sacaba dos copas.

-Primero entraré yo, por última vez en el papel de la dulce Jossie.-dijo mientras llenaba las copas.

-Jossie… espera Jossie es aquella enamorada del otro. ¿Cuál era su nombre? ¿Henry?-dijo queriendo chisme.

-Exacto.

-Uhhhh, entonces si sigue viva la obligarás a ver como mata con sus propias manos a su amor! ¿sigue viva?

La cruel sonrisa de Abaddon era toda la respuesta que necesitaba.

-Luego de matarlos robaré la llave de su almacén, y voilá todos sus secretos estarán en nuestras manos.

Rowena tomó un pequeño sorbo antes de responder. -¿No te parece demasiado fácil?

-Entrar, matar y arrebatarles a esos viejos estudiosos decrépitos una llavecita. No es ciencia espacial exactamente.

-Ya…- dijo escondiendo la cara tras la copa. Podría ser la paranoia pero sentía algo en sus huesos diciéndole que no sería tan fácil como Abaddon proponía.

-Tranquila rojita.- Abaddon se terminó su copa y la dejó sobre la mesa. Cogió a Rowena de la cintura y la atrajo hacia ella. –Sé lo que hago, no es la primera organización de santurrones que destruyo, te recuerdo que mis siglos de existencia superan a los tuyos.

Ignorando el leve insulto a sus habilidades Rowena dejó su copa aún llena en la mesa y miró a Abaddon a los ojos. –Claro, a menos que tengan una marca de Cain y la daga esa es imposible que algo salga mal.

-Ese sarcasmo- dijo mientras sus manos bajaban hasta centrarse en su trasero para dar un apretón. – venga, no hay que despedirnos así.

-Nos veremos en la noche. –susurró Rowena con la voz ronca y acercando sus labios cereza a los carmesí de Abaddon.

-Entonces algo de acción para la buena suerte.- replicó Abaddon atrapando sus labios un beso salvaje para cargarla hacia la cama.

Dos horas y varios orgasmos después se separaron. Una para alistarse para la iniciación y pronto masacre, la otra para darle el alcance en la dirección indicada.

Abaddon se fue con una sonrisa confiada en el rostro, Rowena con un mal presentimiento asentado en todo su ser.

Ninguna tenía idea de que pasarían 55 años hasta que pudieran verse de nuevo.


End file.
